Hidden Desire
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Tai and Sora have been together for 2 years now, but Tai is hiding something personal... TAIORA


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anime Anime for that matter, so don't sue me.. I'm a big fan of Taiora, so I wrote this Fic. However, this Taiora has a twist to it. WARNING: SHOUJO-AI! This is my first-Fanfic so please be gentle. It's PG-13

" means talking

'means thinking

Tai walked along through the park; alone, and thinking. She could not get Sora out of her mind. 'She,' you ask? Not many people knew, but Tai wasn't a boy actually. She only dressed like one and wore breast bindings to keep everyone from knowing the truth. Most of the Digi-destined and their Digimon knew, like Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, and Patamon. Only they knew Tai's true identity. Not Sora, Joe, Izzy, or the others knew. The thing was that Tai was Bi-sexual, and she loved Sora. They had been going out for quite a long time, but Sora didn't know Tai's secret.

Tai was miserable, her relationship with Sora was going well, but she was afraid to reveal his true gender to her. She usually wore boys' clothes, but today she wore a long skirt and a pink sweater.

"TAI"

She stopped and turned to face a familiar face. "Oh, hey Mimi."

Mimi ran over to Tai and noticed something was wrong.

"Tai, you seem sad."

"Oh, I was just thinking, I've been going out with Sora for 2 years now, we love each other, but…"

"But what" Mimi inquired.

"I'm afraid of revealing my secret to her." Tai told her with a downcast look.

"Oh. Tai, Sora's not homophobic, she won't hate you."

"I've been going out with her for 2 years! All this time she thinks I'm a guy! If she finds out now she'll hate me! Not to mention, be humiliated."

"Tai, whatever happens, happens. If she rejects you, we'll be there for you."

"Thanks Mimi." Tai managed a said smile.

"Anytime! Hey wanna go down to the ice cream shop"

"Yeah, I could use some cheering up."

The two head for the shop nearby. Mimi shivered a bit, and Tai noticed her attire. "If you're cold..." She said. "You shouldn't be wearing a short skirt. That skirt, is really short."

Mimi huffed. "It's not that short" Realising she dropped her purse she bent over to pick it up. As she bent over, her skirt rode up a little too far, and her pink underwear flashed out.

Tai blushed a deep crimson and muttered. "Not that short, eh"

The next day, Tai called up Sora over and said to meet 'him' in the park. Tai hung up and sighed. "It's now or never."

"Good luck, Tai." Agumon poked his head from underneath the bed to wish his partner good luck. "Hope it works out."

"Thanks buddy." Tai said as she ran out the door.

30 minutes later she was in the park dressed in her usual blue and red attire. Matt came by and went over to talk to her.

"So Tai you gonna come clean to Sora"

"Yeah, but first I gotta ask you something."

"What"

"You used to go out with Sora before. Do you still love her"

"I'll always love her, but I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"Well, she still loves you too, and me, but if it doesn't work out for me, take care of her would you"

"Don't worry Tai, I'll do that."

"Oh! Here she is"

Sora arrived, looking beautiful as always. "Hey guys" "Hi Sora" the two blushed with goofy grins.

Tai's face turned serious. "Sora, I've got a confession to make."

Sora started to worry. 'What could be wrong? Oh no! Are we breaking up.'

"Sora..." Tai began. "I'm not like other guys."

"Of course you're not that's why I love you."

"No. what I mean is." Tai burst into tears. "I'm not a boy."

"WHAT"

Tai looked at Sora with tears in her eyes. "Only my family, few of the digidestined and digimon know this. I'm also a lesbian."

"Oh god, I never knew."

"I know you still love Matt, and he loves you. I suggest you go back to him. It's for the best." Tai's voice cracked. She ran off into the distance sobbing all the while.

Sora stood there shocked beyond belief. The person she loved, wanted to spend forever with, was the same gender as her.

"Sora..." Matt began. "Don't be upset with her. She just wanted to love you."

Sora turned to Matt crying. "Upset! You think I'm upset because I was in love with a girl! No. I'm upset because, she's upset." She turned to Tai's direction. "Tai me be a girl. but I don't care…no. I love him…er…her. I don't care what gender Tai is. I've got to go after her." Sora ran off after Tai.

Tai was sitting on a park bench feeling like shit. She felt like the biggest misfit in the world, Sora's probably disgusted with me now.

As he spoke, Sora walked slowly towards him. "Tai." She said softly. Tai's ears perked up and she saw Sora standing there. Suddenly, a big gust of wind whooshed behind Sora, lifting up her skirt and flashing her panties. "NO" She cried and pushed her skirt down, blushing like mad.

Tai was blushing as he caught the sight too, but quickly shook the thought.

"Tai." Sora began. "Don't run away…"

"Sora, you'll be much happier with the opposite sex, then with another girl like me."

"Tai, I'd be much Happier with you."

"But, I'm a girl. I'm bi-sexual."

"That doesn't matter. You see so am I."

"WHAT"

"So either way." Sora said smiling. "You can still have me."

Tai, looked at her in shock. "R-really."

Sora just walked seductively over to Tai and sat in her lap, and put her arms around her. "Let's just say, you being a girl only makes me more attracted to you." She said sexily and pressed her lips against Tai's.

The 2 women shared a deep passionate kiss. Gender was only a mere obstacle in Tai and Sora's relationship that was easily broken.

Since that day, Tai had not been ashamed of being female and started to dress more feminine. Needless today the Digidestined who knew nothing about Tai's real gender were shocked. Their Crest of Courage leader, all this time was a girl, and a very cute one at that. Tai and Sora's relationship only grew stronger, and they are still together and couldn't be happier.

END

A.N.This is my First fic so please go easy on me! I just came up with a WHAT IF Taiora story. I like this couple very much, and I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like if Tai was a girl. Please R+R!


End file.
